Torneio Literário de Fanfiction Read My Mind
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: Este é um torneio de Fan fictions do anime Naruto baseado na música “Read my mind da banda The Killers” que tem premiação relacionada com a literatura brasileira.
1. Chapter 1

**Torneio Literário de Fanfictions "Read my mind"**

Organizado por Uchiha.krsty

Este é um torneio de Fanfictions do anime Naruto baseado na música "Read my mind da banda The Killers".

**Temática:**

O Torneio Literário "Read My Mind" terá como regra geral que as fanfictions escritas sejam baseadas em uma das frases do seguinte trecho da música (ou no trecho todo):

"Os bons velhos tempos

O homem honesto

O coração que não descansa

Uma terra prometida

Um beijo súbito

Que ninguém vê

Um pulso quebrado

E um grande trapézio"

(The good old days  
The honest man  
The restless heart  
A promised land  
A subtle kiss  
That no one sees  
A broken wrist  
And the big trapeize)

**Regras:**

1. A Fanfiction poderá ser escrita tanto tendo como base o trecho completo da música, como somente uma ou mais frases. A obra que não obedecer a esse quesito será desclassificada por fuga do tema.

2. Deverá ter no máximo 10 página no Word, fonte Time News Roman, tamanho do 12 e sem espaçamento extra.

3. A temática da obra (romance, aventura, comédia) ficará a cargo do escritor.

4. Conteúdo YAOI não será aceito, pelo único motivo de que eu, como juíza das fics, não sou capacitada a julgar fics desse tipo por não ter familiaridade com o tema.

**Prazos:**

1. As inscrições estarão abertas desde hoje, 20/02/2008, até o dia 05/03/2008 (até as 00:00 do dia 06/03).

2. O máximo de inscritos é de 20 (vinte) pessoas, e depois que esse número for atingido, as inscrições que forem mandadas não serão consideradas.

3. A lista de inscritos será divulgada dia 06/03/2008.

4. O concursante terá 15 (quinze) dias a partir do dia de divulgação da lista, para enviar sua fanfiction. Se a obra não for enviada até esse prazo (21/03/2008), não será validada.

5. O resultado do torneio será divulgado 9 dias após o término do envio de fics, ou seja dia 30/03/2008.

6. Os vencedores deverão enviar suas exigências quanto aos prêmios até o dia 05/04/2008.

7. A premiação será entregue no dia 15/04/2008. Sem prolongamentos.

**Inscrições: **

1. Todas as inscrições deverão ser enviadas ao seguinte e-mail: tendo como assunto "Inscrição". O participante, no ato da inscrição, deverá mandar uma review a este documento, informando somente dois dados: Seu nome, e e-mail. Desse modo, quando você for se inscrever, poderá ver se o limite de 20 (vinte) pessoas foi atingido.

2. O modelo de inscrição a ser mandado pelo e-mail é o seguinte:

Nome real:

Pen Name do Fan Fiction (Nome de usuário):

Número de ID do Fan Fiction (É só ir em 'account', que você verá o seu):

Temática da Fic que enviará:

Casais (Se houver):

3. O modelo da review a ser mandada a esse documento:

Nome real:

E-mail com qual se inscreveu:

4. Depois de divulgada a lista de inscritos, estes devem postar suas no site do Fanfiction, e enviar o endereço virtual da fic para o meu e-mail. (o mesmo citado anteriormente).

**Julgamento:**

1. O julgamento será feito somente por mim. Qualquer fanfiction que não obedecer os quesitos acima será desclassificada. Se você está se inscrevendo, está ciente da regras, por isso não aceitarei reivindicações.

2. Não aceitarei sugestões de recorreção. Isso aqui não é vestibular.

**Premiação:**

1. Serão premiadas as 3 melhores fics. Todas as 3 terão a mesma premiação, que será composta de:

**X **

- Uma fanfiction de até 3 capítulos com temática, tamanho, e casais escolhidos por cada vencedor.

E aqui vem o porquê do "Literário" no título:

As fanfictions pedidas pelos vencedores serão baseadas no estilo literário do escritor brasileiro que o vencedor pedir.

Ou seja, os vencedores poderão pedir que a fanfiction-prêmio seja escrita com base no estilo do escritor brasileiro de sua escolha.

Também será de sua escolha:

-O formato da fic. (Prosa, poema, etc)

-A quantidade de capítulos da fic. (De 1 a 3)

-A temática e casais.

As fics-prêmio serão dedicadas aos vencedores do concuso.

**X**

O segundo prêmio dos vencedores será a divulgação de suas fics em todos os sites em que publico textos:

-Fanfiction

-AnimeSpirit

-Terra Blog

-Orkut

**X**

O terceiro prêmio dos vencedores será meus serviços como BETA em até 3 oneshots de cada vencedor.

**Quesitos de Avaliação:**

Serão avaliados os seguintes quesitos na correção das Fics:

1. Gramática e português correto. (Não serão aceitadas gírias de natureza alguma nem emoctions).

2. Contextualização do tema. (A fic deverá ter como base concreta a temática da música já discutida acima).

3. Habilidade de Narração e Descrição,

4. Coesão do texto. (Simples, tem que fazer sentido).

5. Enredo. (Não precisa explicar, né?)

**È isso. Que comece o torneio!**


	2. Inscritos provisória

**Haverá um pequeno prorrogamento nas inscrições devido à insuficiência da quantidade de inscrições.**

Até agora, os inscritos são:

Katamy Hanara

Mari Sushi

Oul-chan

Prii O.

Yukki.Aki

hatake.pris

-Dia 10, serão novamente encerradas as inscrições! E dessa vez em defintivo, mesmo que não hajam os 10 inscritos...

-Os outros prazos, continuam os mesmos, como citado na página anerior.


	3. Inscritos oficial

**LISTA DE INSCRITOS (OFICIAL)**

Katamy Hanara

Mari Sushi

Oul-chan

Prii O.

Yukki.Aki

hatake.pris

Fafi Raposinha

Uchiha Yuuki

_Prazo para postagem e envio de fics (Por FF e por e mail):_

_21/03/2008_


	4. Resultado

Resultado do Concurso

**Resultado do Concurso**

Bom, depois de muita enrolação, e apesar das desistências, poucas inscrições, e probleminhas técnicos, finalmente, faltando meia hora para terminar meu prazo de postagem do resultado, cá está ele!

**1º Lugar:**

Prii O.

Com a fic:

"Por Inteiro" - /s/4137767/1/PorInteiro

**2º Lugar:**

Oul-chan

Com a fic:

"Oito minutos" - /s/4146575/1/OitoMinutos

**3º Lugar:**

Uchiha Yuuki

Com a fic:

"Silêncio Eloqüente" - /s/4127245/1/SilncioEloqente

Devo agradecer à Mari Sushi, que apesar de ter desistido do concurso, me ajudou na correção das fanfics.

E às vencedoras, amanhã à meia noite, as fanfics de vocês estarão divulgadas em todos os meios que falei:

Fanfiction

Orkut

AnimeSpirit

Terra Blog.

Amanhã, vou estar divulgando os links com as fanfics já postadas

No mais, parabéns às vencedoras, e também aos não-vencedores, pois todas as fics tiveram seus altos e baixos.

O quesito principal na avaliação foi a história e a coerência, mas os erros de gramática e estética também pesaram muitíssimo.

Para as vencedoras, detalhes dos prêmios a combinar por e-mail / msn:

Já ne!


End file.
